


My Prince, Your Knight

by sukikirai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Protectiveness, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukikirai/pseuds/sukikirai
Summary: Hajime was wondering, how the hell a commoner like himself was here anyways? A common born person from a really small mountain town that no one ever heard the name of was the captain of the King’s guards? Was this the reality or just a dream?Where Iwaizumi Hajime is a knight who had seen hell multiple times now that he doesn't believe in anything good and Oikawa Tooru is the flirty first prince and decided that the only way he can have his freedom is to seduce Iwazumi to do his binding for him. Everyone so far drowned in his charms and Iwazumi will be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!
> 
> Hey guys! This is my first historical AU so there maybe some wrong historical parts but please bare with me. We are all here for something else anyways and I promise to give it to you in the fallowing chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter.

“NO! You are doing it all wrong” Iwaizumi yelled again for the tenth time today since they had started the training. The orange headed new recruit was again in the ground, laying on his back, panting, and screwing up the defence technique he was being shown. “Do you really want to became a Royal Guard Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked.

The orange headed energy ball had jumped up in a second from the ground, looking at Iwaizumi with his big eyes. “YES! I really want to sir!”

Iwaizumi sighed and picked up a training sword. He signed the poor knight who was being the training partner of this new recruit from Karasuno for hours to take a break and moved into the field. “Then show me how serious you are! You won’t be able to pass the test at this rate. It’s in a month and if really want to take Kunimi and Kindaichi’s place as second prince’s personal guard you have to better than this. Pick up your sword”

“Is Iwaizumi caption will train himself with me?” Hinata asked as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah now pick the damn thing up and get your bruised ass here” Iwazumi yelled as he starched his arms and take his attack stance. Hinata was there in a second, struggling to hold the sword due to his enjoyment. “Now try to do it this time. Get read.”

“Yes sir!”

Iwaizumi started to attack Hinata in a moderate speed and strength, trying not to overwhelm him. How the hell a commoner like himself was here anyways? A common born person from a really small mountain town that no one ever heard the name of was the captain of the King’s guards? Was this the reality or just a dream?

If someone had told the seven years old Iwaizumi Hajime that he would be living in the castle as a King’s Guard and a captain at the top of that back then, he would probably laugh his ass off and walk in to the deep woods to take care of the wood he and his mother needed for the night. Iwaizumi Hajime was not a special or really talented person. He was just your everyday child who had a good trained body due to the hard labour he had to do for his and his mother’s living expenses. Even when he was young, Iwaizumi was a responsible kid, who wanted to help his mother, who had a weak body since birth. His mother would never talk about her family, or even Hajime’s dad. As long as Iwaizumi was concerned, there was only his mother for him. He liked the small town they were living anyways. It was small but peaceful, sometimes cold since it was near the mountains but everyone living there was nice and always smiled.  Iwaizumi liked his life. His mom was working as an herbalist in the town while Hajime would most of the time would be responsible for taking care of the house chores. The only thing that always bothered Hajime was that he never heard anything about his father from his mother; not even his name. And to top that his mother had told him that he should not ever ask it. Hajime would never able to understand the reason until his mother’s illness had gotten much worse around the winter season. Even though she was an herbalist, making medicine for the sick people on town, she was not able to ever cure herself. It was ironic how the world worked. But he could have never though that the most tragic thing that happened to him would end up sealing his fate with this certain person.

When Hajime was eight, his mother had finally lost her long last battle with her illness and passed away suddenly. Hajime didn’t take it so well. He was not good at dealing with death at that time as he was now. He had stayed in the cold and dark house for days after her death, not being able to accept the reality. It was in the fourth day’s evening when the door had suddenly opened by couple of knights loudly. They had just walked in, scanning the small house with their hands on their swords, as if there would be something dangerous inside. After deciding that it was safe, they had called a man looking more important than the mare knights entered before him. He was dressed in blue and white Aoba Jousai Kingdom colors. His cold green eyes scanned the room and finally dropped on to Hajime.

“Hey, kid. Is this the house of Kurosawa Reina?” the man asked with a cold voice like his eyes. Hajime stand up from the place he was sitting and instead of lowering his eyes in front of this probably important guy, had just met his eyes.

“If you are looking for mom she passed away four days ago.” Something had shinned in the man’s eyes. Was that pain? Hajime was not sure since it had faded as it came.

“I see. So she was your mother?” he walked towards Hajime and stood in front of him. “What’s your name kid?”

“It’s Hajime.”

“Hajime, huh. It’s a good name.”

It was the only day Hajime had ever seen his “father” smile, even if it was ghost of a simile, ever. That day he had learned about his father, Iwaizumi Mahiro, the captain of King’s Guard and most trusted knight of the king of Seijou, as most of the commoners called Aoba Jousai Kingdom for short. He was taken to the big Iwazumi house in the capital, fed, dressed and educated as the biggest son of Iwaizumi house. Hajime didn’t understand why this guy had taken him in that day until he was forced to enter the house linage. It appeared that Iwaizumi Mahiro had four daughters who were aged 6, 4, 2 and 1 but he had no sons beside Hajime. As an important man in the Kingdom, he was embarrassed for not having any sons. When he had received a letter claiming the existence of Hajime from his old love Reina, he had seen this as an opportunity that he would use for his own and set off to confront Reina as soon as possible but he hadn’t expected Reina to be dead when he arrived. Even though he couldn’t face Reina, he could see that the boy looking right into his eyes without fear was certainly his son. He was the exact image of Mahiro with black short hair and green eyes. The moment Hajime was taken from his small town house was the moment sealed his fate on Royal Court.

The first time Hajime had ever hold a sword was 8 months after this arrival to Iwaizumi residence. His “father” had send few royal guards that he trusted who had grabbed Hajime from his warm bed in dawn and drag his sleepy ass to practice aria. Hajime had never seen a sword that looked so sharp before. His previous life had never involved him to engage with weapons before. I training were hard. At first he couldn’t even stand five minutes against the guards. Considering he was against the most trained and strong guards in the kingdom five minutes was something to be proud off, hell they didn't even expected Hajime to be able to lift the heavy sword at his first try. Hajime had surpassed their expectations big time but that was expected of Iwazumi captain’s son anyways. They were ordered to not let him rest. He was already too old to be beginning his first training considering ever guard had started theirs at ages of five or six. Hajime was beaten to sleep or death almost every day in the training and not anyone in the Iwazumi house was there to help. Hajime was brought in one day, told he was the oldest son now, and started to be trained and that was it for all people living in the house. Expect for Iwazumi Mahiro’s current wife, Iwazumi Tianna.

Iwazuimi Tianna was originally from a distant land called Nohebi Kigdom. She was the cousin of the current king and was send to Aoba Jousai to marry the king not the Captain of King’s guards. She was tall, white skinned, black haired beauty but her blue eyes always looked ice cold and distant. When she first arrived to Kingdom’s big ball, which was opened to welcome prospect marriage partners for the King all over, she was one of the most liked and admired ones. She already knew herself that she was a beautiful woman so she was confident that she could be the next queen to this naïve kingdom but nothing had worked as she wanted. After some time she had noticed that King was already courting someone and was deeply in love with her whereas her second best choice Captain Iwaizumi was deeply hard broken due to losing his love. But she couldn’t just go back home, her cousin “liked” her enough to give her a chance before killing her by sending her here. If she went back like this she would definitely be killed. So she did what she had to; she got into what she thought was the Kings’s room but had found Captain Iwaizumi there and a little bit of adjustment to her plans she had managed to bind the man to himself by laying with him. Their marriage had always been loveless as Mahiro had always been in love with only one person his whole life. And on the top of this loveless marriage she couldn’t managed to bare a boy or get close to the royal family enough to do her job.  And now there was another obstacle; Hajime. Now that the boy was here it was certain that Mahiro would not lay with her ever again, which made her chance to give him a boy and kick Hajime away. The boy looked so much like his father that she wanted to kill him every time she looked at him.  That’s why she did everything in her power to make his life miserable. It was unlikely that Mahiro would ever come back home anyways and guards would stay in the guest house near the entrance of the main house. There was nothing to stop her from bullying Hajime.

By the time Hajime was 12 he had learned how to deal with physical pain. He was struck and even beaten with a whip during his time in the Iwazumi house. At the top of that the trainings where no much harder and demanding since he was being taken to real battles with the guards Sleeping in a cold night under the stars without any food or water was better than being in that suffocating house though. Iwaizumi didn’t like to kill in the battle field but he liked to be outside of the boards surrendering his freedom. They were in a battle with Nohebi Kingdom which started few years ago. It was kill or to be killed situation and Hajime had learned that fist handed when one of the new recruits like him, Rio, who Hajime considered a friend had died in front of him. He was covered with Rio’s blood while he tried to save his life but it was all too late. Up until that point Hajime had always believed in the goods of the world regardless of his suffering but that was the moment where he for the first time cursed to the gods and killed the little naïve Hajime inside him, becoming who he was now.

Iwaizumi shook his head and focussed the little energy ball in front of him. Hinata’s foot work was not bad. He definitely had an athletic body which was also light where it came handy. However, he was too blunt with his attacks and lacked strength still. For a 17 years old guard he had to have more power than he had now. Iwaizumi decided that was enough. He moved quickly towards back, taking three steps back right after Hinata had attacked him by jumping which caused him to lose his balance and end up in a bowed position where Iwaizumi caught with his sword holding it right above his bare neck. Hinata stopped as he was going up, realizing he had lost and dropped his sword to ground with a big sigh.

“You are good Hinata but your main problem right now is your strength and strategy. You have to focus on your physical strength more than anything.” Iwazumi said while he gave the training sword to one of the other guards waiting.

“Yes sir!”

Iwaizumi turned his heals to walk back to barracks when a guard inside ran into the training field.

“I’m sorry Captain Iwaizumi but you are expected at the King’s hall immediately.” The guard bowed and ran back to his post while Iwaizumi sighed again. He was feeling like all he did on these days was to sigh. He changed his direction towards the castle but stopped at the water fountain to wash his face to be more presentable. He walked to the main hall wondering what was this about. He was probably going to signed into a heated battle area, again, where he would be lucky to come back alive. He stopped in front of the big doors while the guards announced him and walked in his back straight and eyes looking like has seen the hell like always. First thing he noticed was the King was not alone. Mahiro was waiting next to the King and looking down at him like from the high post like he always was and there was another person sitting in the chair next to the King, sulking. Sulking? This person, who looked childish as the was sulking, was definitely a person he didn't want to get involved with.

Iwaizumi walked towards the King and bowed to his one knee as he addressed the King.

“My King. You had summoned me.”

“Oh yes, Hajime.” The King started. He has a leveled voice which was covered in authority. “I want to assign you to your new post.”

Iwaizumi was expecting this. He was going to battle field again.

“I want you to become the caption of first prince’s personal guards.” Hajime blinked and raised his head. He looked at the childish person sting next to King, whom he assumed was the first prince.  He had heard rumors about the first prince. Bing a personal guard for the first prince Tooru was a real torture. He was selfish, flirty and looked everyone from above, thinking one was better than him. He liked to party, sleep around, drink and hated work. He hated moving around and never practiced his sword skills claiming that his beautiful skin would get ruined and there were people to protect him. But he was also the genius strategist for the kingdom where none of his planned battles failed so far. Iwaizumi turned his eyes to the King.

“May I ask if I did something wrong to be assigned to be this post your highness?” Iwaizumi asked earning himself an offended voice from the prince and a small laugh from the king.

“No my boy. I assign you to this post because I trust you the most to protect the future of this kingdom. Tooru, even though he is still young, will someday be the King for this Kingdom and I want him to be protected the way he deserves.” Iwaizumi raised one of his eyebrows and tuned to the prince again who was looking angry now. His chocolate curls jumped as he stood and pointed at Hajime.

“I don’t want to have a disrespectful knight like him farther.” He whined. “Besides, his looks are killing my good mood and fun!” Something snapped inside Hajime.

“I don't want to babysit to a child too you know” he turned back. “Your majesty, I believe I can be more of a use in battle field than being here in the castle. We have many good guards who are already servings the first prince who can protect him perfectly.” Tooru gasped again to Hajime’s answers but he was cut before he could say something back.

Iwaizumi Mahiro barked Hajime’s name. “You think you can refuse what the King desires kid! Get your head straight and obey!” This was enough to finish all the conversation. King sighed.

“I know it will be hard to take care of him but I leave it to you Hajime.” The King said.

“Yes your highness.” Iwaizumi bowed one more time to the king and his fate was sealed.


	2. The Unwanted Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I am sorry it took me a lot of time to wrote this chapter. To be honest, I don't even know how things will go on from now on. Even in this chapter it took me a lot of time because I lacked the direction in the story. It is somehow getting shapped up a bit but please bare with me~

As Kuro laid another card to the pile laid on the ground he grinned cattishly from one ear to another.

            “If you guys keep playing as shitty as now I will be taking all your money ~  Again ~ “he sang as he swung the only card left in his hand around playfully.

            “Damn this little shit.” Hanamaki sighed “He is lucky as always”

            “What can we do, huh.” Matsukawa responded. “The only quality he has is being good at poker” They both laughed as Kuro shrugged. “At least I have a good quality you little shits” he countered.

            “Why my friend, we have good qualities too” Matsukawa said as he played his round.

            “Oh yeah? Like what?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and started grinning. The color in Kuro’s face drained as he saw what was coming “Don’t you even dare to start again you little shits. I had enough of hearing your sex life!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa only snicker to Kuro’s comment as they continue soon to be over game outside of Oikawa’s chambers.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what will he be dealing with when he wakes up that day. This is his first day in his new assignment, which was only given to him yesterday. It was all a chaos yesterday. As soon as Prince stormed out from the throne room, leaving slightly pissed of Iwaizumi with the King and his angry father, he was ordered to move his belongings form the comfortable room he had in the barracks to his new chambers near the first prince’s. He soon finds out that there is actually a secret passage in the room that is connecting his room to the prince’s room for emergencies but Iwaizumi swears to himself that he will never, ever, use this door. Just thinking that whining little brat is so near to him pisses him of to his core let along knowing that he can enter his room so easily.

He wakes up at down and trains in the court yard for hours until his anger somewhat gets under control. He can’t believe that he is already this irritated in the morning even though he just woke up. He heads back to his chambers to change into his new everyday armor now. Iwaizumi looks at the shining armor in disgust. It looks so unfamiliar to him. As long as Iwaizumi can remember, the only other time he ever had this kind of well-polished silver armor was the first day he got his armor, right before a battle, when he was 15. He changes into the armor and looks at his reflection. The face looking back at himself is definitely his face; he has dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and a deep scrawl on his face which had become a normal thing for him by now.  His hand automatically rests on the sword hanging at his side. Iwaizumi sighs. The armor definitely doesn't look good on him. He is used to worn out silver armors with blood stains that won’t come off even if he scrubs it will all his strength.

Iwaizumi shakes his head and heads to prince’s room. As he walks the small distance between his new chambers to Prince’s room, he starts to hear voices. Iwaizumi first stops at his steps as he sees the three knights sitting in front of the large door, their swords laid in the corner, playing cards and laughing loudly.  He feels his knuckles are turning white as he is trying to calm himself at the sight. They are not just improper while they are supposed to be working but also engaging in an illegal game right in front prince’s door. Iwaizumi takes a step but stops as hears them talk.

           “Did you guys hear that we are getting a new caption today?” Matsukawa asks as he put to cards to the pile. Kuro draws a card and curses under his breath “Hmm.. Is that so? Wait?! What? Who?” he asks suddenly.

Hanamaki giggles at that “If someone knows who I thought it would be you Kuro since you are supposed to be the, oh so elegant, ‘vice’ caption and all ~”

         “Well I AM the vice caption.” Kuro says. “Now that I think about it, I think they mentioned it last night when we were all drinking but I was too wasted. I can’t remember his name…”

       “Hahha! Well that is our ‘vice’ caption hhaa” Matsukawa says as he emphasises the ‘vice’ word mockingly. “I think they said his name was Iwaizumi or something.”

Kuro gasps at that and stands absurdly from the ground, scattering the pile of cards everywhere. “Did you just say Iwaizumi?” he asks with a shaky voice.

       “Yeah, why?” Hanamaki asks him as he and Matsukawa stare at him. Kuro is freaking out as he is looking around like a prey searching for the threat. “Get up!” Kuro yells at them. They just stare at him. “Get up!” he yells one more time. “If he sees us like this we are all dead!” he exclaims as he puts his hands to his messy hair.

Iwaizumi is already behind Kuro by this point. He has started to walk as soon as his name was mentioned. He is stands behind Kuro as Kuro is freaking out. Iwaizumi clears his throat loudly and three men’s attention changes to him. Kuro jumps away from him, almost tripping over Matsukawa who curses and steps Hanamaki’s hand while he was trying to get up and in a split second all three of them are on the ground. Iwaizumi watched as the three stupid knights trying to untangle themselves from each other. He was expecting something unprofessional for sure, since this was that prince’s knights and all, but this was worse than he thought. He could feel that his anger was raising with every second. After almost a whole minute, three idiots were now standing in front of him. Kuro was looking scared as shit while Hanamaki and Matsukawa was assessing him with their judging looks. Iwaizumi just stood there, staring at the knights until Kuro gathered his courage to talk.

       “Caption Iwaizumi. We were not expecting you this early.”

       “I can see that” Iwaizumi stated as he continued to stare at the man with a deep scrawl on his face.

      “Prince Tooru doesn't wake up until the noon sir.” Kuroo said. “We thought you would be coming after his awakening hours.” Iwaizumi raised a brow. This prince was really a trash.

      “What about his schedule?” he asks. “I was told that he had a meeting with the royal counselors about the east regions he was given to control.”

      “Well…” Kuroo whispers and turns to his fellow guards for help. “He prefers to leave legal stuff like that to the council and prefers to..”

     “To what?”

Kuro looks away from Iwaizumi. “He prefers to, and I am quoting, ‘live as his royal status allows him to’”.  At this point Iwaizumi is boiling.  If the prince is a trash of course his guards are so too. Something snaps in Iwaizumi. He dully notes in his mind to take care of the knights after and turns towards the big doors. He kicks the large door open with a loud noise.

Oikawa stands up from his comfortable sleeping position in the bed, freaking due to the loud noise. He searches the room with his scared eyes for a danger to only find his new knight walking angrily towards his bed.

      “What the hell you savage!” He exclaims. “How dare you enter my chambers like that?” Oikawa sees his three knights looking behind the large doors as Iwaizumi, who Oikawa expected to stop walking and apologize to him, walks straight up to his bed with long strikes. The knight looks so angry that Oikawa thinks that he is going to get hit for sure. Iwaizumi stops in front of Oikawa’s bed and stares down at him.

       “Get up.” Oikawa blinks couple of times before he explodes.

       “Who hell do you think you are to give me, the crown prince, orders.” He yells. “Not only you cut my beauty sleep but also dirtying my eyes with your filthy image.”

Iwaizumi is squeezing his knuckles so hard that he can feel is hands are now bleeding form the nails digging into his palms. “Get the fuck up, Trahykawa. You supposed to be in the meeting right now! My job is not to baby sit your fucking ass. Take your responsibilities seriously!” 

       “Who asked you to baby sit, huh. I told you, as I told father, that I don’t want, and NEED, you in my service!” Oikawa counters.

     “It’s not your or, as a matter of fact, my decision to decide that Shittykawa. Its King’s decision and I have to obey it but it doesn’t mean that I have to put up with your stupid whim of actions. Now, GET THE FUCK UP!” Iwaizumi roars.  Oikawa visibly flinches under Iwaizumi’s intense gaze. 

      “Are you sure you want me to get up Iwa-chan? Oikawa asks playfully.

     “What the-?

     “Right here? Right now?” With that, Iwaizumi sees the first prince as a whole for the first time he entered the room. The sheets covering his naked body are slowly dropping, giving Iwaizumi access to lower body of the prince and that cream kissed body of his. Iwaizumi shifts his gaze from the naked body of the prince. Oikawa feels victorious. He wants to tease a little bit more but Iwaizumi turns towards the door and barks orders.

     “Call a servant for the prince. He needs to be dressed up as quickly as possible and contact the kitchen and make them bring some things to the meeting room. Also contact the counselors and say that the prince will be coming in 15 minutes.”

Oikawa can’t believe this guy. He looks like he is not effected at all by Oikawa’s naked body but also making plans for him while he is standing in the room. “What the hell do you think you are doing? I won’t be taking orders from you?” Oikawa continues his whining but Iwaizumi is walking to the door while still barking orders and the knights are running to do them. As Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa for one last time before he leaves the room, two servant girls enter with fresh water and clothes to get Oikawa ready. Iwaizumi smirks before he addresses the prince. “I will be escorting you to your meeting in 10 minutes your highness.” As Iwaizumi leaves the room all Oikawa do is stare behind the hateful man.

~~~

He looked flawless, the prick. Iwaizumi did not want to admit, but god damn fucker of a prince was a beauty. He had heard the rumors about his beautiful face and brown hair that always, for some fucking reason Iwaizumi didn’t know, looked like it was intestinally styled to sit like that on his head. When Iwaizumi saw prince’s demonic smirk he first didn’t understand what the hell it meant. But after seeing this body, all naked, under the white silk sheets even he was shaken. Iwaizumi wanted to hit something. He did not, by all means, liked another man. Ever! But that body of that fucking prince wanted him to do things that even he himself was not sure what they were.  It took all his will to just tore his eyes from the prince. Iwaizumi was so close to jump on that white, cream like body and that plump lips. However, after he tore his eyes it became easier for him to focus on his orders to the maids.  His body had reached as if he was not in control of it but that had stopped after the visual of the prince disappeared from his sight, so he was not, and definitely not in love with that prick so it was all good for now.

Iwaizumi spent next 10 minutes cursing under his breath and sending dead glares to the flowers on Oikawa’s private garden and went back to her the fucking prince as he said he would. Kuro was waiting in front of the large door with his usual smirk on his face.

    “He was throwing things around in the room you know.” He said as he addressed Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi glanced at Kuro as he opened the door.

     “If he is not ready because he was busy throwing things around, I will be the one who throws HIM out from the window this time.” Kuro raised his hands to show he was surrendering as Iwaizumi walked in. This was going to be a long day.

~~~

In front of Iwaizumi, with his back facing the young knight, sat Oikawa. The curls of his soft brown hair brushed against the back of his long, pale neck, just above the hem of his tunic. Now dressed in a turquoise velvet tunic Oikawa was sting on the meeting table with a bored face. His councilors were all so surprised when Oikawa showed up as Iwaizumi apologized for his princes’ lateness as they went in together to the meeting room. It was a good thing Iwaizumi had managed to get the prick to come to the meeting, but damn idiot was not even showing any interest in the topics.

     “Ugh, as we all were saying the last time plague and famine are less common now than they have been in the last hundred years.” Said one of the old and mushy looking councilors. Iwaizumi stopped sending daggers at the prince and switched his attention to the meeting.

    “A toast to the war, which brings great wealth to the royals like us.” Another added. Iwaizumi’s scrawl deepened. What the hell was this people talking about?

    “To the war.” Now everyone one in the table was spinning at their wine glasses. Wine so early in the morning? Iwaizumi never claimed to understand the royals but this was beyond logic. These old vermin were sitting on their asses all day, without worrying about if they will die or live in the next day while Iwaizumi and his troops were losing their lives to save these people. Balls were still held every night, and plenty of delicious food were still being offered to those nobles who were attending. Drunken nobles in vineyards were all talking about profit and nothing else. I was almost like there was no war.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. His fingers were lingering on the goblet that he still didn't touch yet. He looked deep in though as his face features looked sad than bored now. All of a sudden his eyes turned to look at Iwaizumi.

     “So that's what you think huh.” He said. Everyone in the room was quiet now. Iwaizumi was confused. Was he unconsciously said what he thought out loud? If so what of it? His solders and friends were dying out there even now, so if it comes to this he will say what he thinks.  He turned completely to Oikawa.

     “With all due respect your highness, but while you all sit here sipping your drinks my soldiers are dying out there to protect you. While you get food and wine all the time, there are weeks we had to almost starve but still fight.” Iwaizumi was using respectful words as much as he could but his voice was ice cold. “So I am sorry to state this, but what important is not what you all earn from this war but how we can end it as soon as possible to prevent more lives to be lost.”

Oikawa deeply sighed. There was nothing wrong in the what the night was saying, but he was also only thinking as a soldier.  “Let’s say the war ends.” Oikawa started with throwing his hands up. “What do you think will happen?” he looked at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi forced himself to keep his ground and squeezed his hands that he was keeping at his back. “The whole world would be at peace...” he said with his cold voice. Oikawa cut his words.

     “Without all this consumption, exporters would be ruined. There would be many unemployed, and many would go without enough food. Hundreds of thousands would die.” He turned back to playing with his goblet, staring at it. “And there is another problem. If the war ends, more kids and poor people would suffer. Hundreds of thousands of people everywhere, who know nothing but how to user their swords, would start quarrels that end up being the suffering for the weak. If this war ends, win or lose, we would be in state of destruction.”

No one in the room moved. No one in the room said anything. What Oikawa said was the truth and everyone knew. Oikawa clapped his hands suddenly and rose up from his seat. He chugged his wine and turned to Iwaizumi with a big grin on his face. “Well now that this meeting is over, let’s get out of this stuffy room Iwa-chan~” he said while he started to walk towards the doors.

Iwaizumi was left gapping at the prince for few seconds. His mind was clouded and he couldn’t think at all. He shook his head and started walking behind the prince while mumbling “who the fuck is Iwa-chan Trashgawa” under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that I really suck at writing about politics, economics or wars at that matter. Because the story is in medieval times I need research to get some idea but I am busy with university and my work   
> :( 
> 
> I'll try not to put any politics anymore in the future and will try to focus on Oikawa and Iwaizumi's sweet love story cause that is why we are all here to see right!


End file.
